


Every Dog Has His Day

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Complete, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Forced Eye Contact, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One Shot, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Jounouchi is tired of Kaiba calling him a dog.





	Every Dog Has His Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy! It's been fun getting back into these characters after a number of years! =D

His head spun, the air around him thick as he tried to breathe in, to understand what had just happened. He sat, staring across the room, but unable to see, not really, his head swimming, and he hated what an idiot he always was, scratching his fingers through his thick blonde mop of hair, growling at himself. _So stupid, stupid, stupid…_

Jounouchi always let his feelings get the better of him, but oh, he was always the one that put himself into these situations. A foolish desire to be close to someone he knew was incapable of returning affection. An animosity that had turned to something else and he hated the way his heart swelled at the mere mention of— 

Kaiba groaned and Jounouchi’s head snapped up, sucking in a deep breath as his eyes narrowed, but it was all a blur. A rush of cold confusion came over him in a wave as he straightened himself, one knee up against his chest as he sat on whatever piece of equipment in Kaiba’s private lab. _Very private_. 

_“Come help me,”_ he said. 

_“I’ll pay you,”_ he said. 

And Jounouchi agreed, clambering after the heels of Kaiba Seto, desperate to be near him. 

Now, he sat, vision twisting in circles, looking across the room, but he couldn’t really see that Kaiba was tied up, arms above his head, with whatever wires or cables Jounouchi had grabbed in the heat of panic. It was all a jumbled blur, the moments following— 

Another groan and this time, Jounouchi forced his eyes to focus, to _see_ Kaiba Seto struggling, waking. 

“Wh-what…” Jerking arms and Jounouchi sat with anticipation of Kaiba breaking free. “Y-you, what di’ you do you… m-mangy mutt?” Kaiba’s speech was slurred, head lolling, but Jounouchi was snapped straight up, on his feet, making his way to Kaiba, clarity a hot rush that left his palms damp and clammy. 

_“Be careful, you idiot dog!”_ he yelled, Jounouchi setting down the heavy equipment, as he had been asked, ignoring the embarrassment that flowed like lava through him as he was scolded. 

_“Perhaps I should have looked for more useful help at the pound,”_ he said, just his voice enough to set his heart to beating and Jounouchi only growled, determined to get the next task Kaiba had for him correct the first time, always seeking praise from the wrong people. 

_“I’ve known dogs that were easier to train than you,”_ he sighed, arms folded over his chest, cold blue eyes narrowed, but Jounouchi bit his lip; he needed the money. But he craved Kaiba’s attention more. 

_“Maybe you’re not such a useless mutt, after all,”_ he chuckled, turning his back away while Jounouchi grit his teeth. A bur had hooked itself in his heart. 

_“You don’t mind if I pay you in dog treats, do you?”_ he threw over his shoulder and the pipe, the rod, whatever it had been, was cool in Jounouchi’s hand and it cut through the air easily as he swung it down. A solid sound rung out in Jounouchi’s ears, a proper _thunk_ , and he was left towering over a thin, lithe form that liked to hide within thick trench coats. 

That was all clear to Jounouchi, but in the moments after, the panic clouded everything, the pulling at cables and wires, hauling Kaiba into position before he ended up across the lab, perched to watch, lost to his surroundings, unprepared and left to wait. 

Kaiba gave another groan, a sigh, and a hiss and Jounouchi stood over him, blood pooling in his gut, head swimming once more as his mind raced to find a solution, to find a way out of this situation. He could leave. He could turn and go and say nothing; someone would be along to find Kaiba, eventually, if he didn’t get himself free… But he stayed as narrowed blue eyes stared up at him, cold and clear. 

“Congratulations… You actually got the jump on me.” The slur to his speech was gone and Kaiba’s eyes bore into Jounouchi’s, a wry smile on his thin lips as Seto tried the bonds that held him, always looking for a weakness. “Now what?” 

_Now what…_

Kaiba chuckled, despite being in no position to, still testing the cables and wires around his wrists, the rattling noise a distraction. “You always _have_ reverted to your most _basic instincts_ haven’t you, Jounouchi?” A shake of his head, unconcerned with how Jounouchi stood over him. “Like an animal…” Kaiba tilted his head up, blue eyes clear and cutting into Jounouchi’s. “Just like the _dog_ you are.” 

Nostrils flared, Jounouchi clenched his fists at his side, nails biting into his callused palms, but he waited, he listened, for once keeping his jaw set tight and his fists to himself. Waiting… Listening as cold words and rumbling laughter echoed through him, goaded him, sending impulses through his body he wished he could ignore. His heart wrenched, the bur digging deeper. 

“I’m at your mercy now… But you haven’t really thought this through, have you?” Shuddering shoulders, deep, dark laughter. “In the end, you’ll always just be a stupid little _puppy_ , Jounouchi.” 

He didn’t keep his hands to himself anymore, blood rushing lower still, grabbing at Kaiba’s jaw, yanking him forward, fingers of his other hand working at the fly of his jeans. If he couldn’t win affection from Kaiba, he would just take something else. “Y’know, Kaiba… For bein’ so smart, maybe y’shouldn’t open your mouth ‘til you’re actually free, eh?” 

_Basic instincts…_

He didn’t care, even as Kaiba’s words rattled around in his head; he was done with sitting at Kaiba’s feet, waiting for scraps of praise or money. Affection, attention… Jounouchi never was one to wait to be handed what he wanted, he was much better at just taking. 

Kaiba was silent, for once, but his lips remained parted and Jounouchi let himself smirk as he reached into his jeans, his cock hot in his hand, but _oh_ the way those blue eyes opened, and finally, finally, Jounouchi felt superior, standing above Kaiba, powerful; it was Kaiba’s turn to feel like the bitch. 

The air trembled and Jounouchi sucked in a breath, leaning his hips forward, hot, shuddering breath ghosted along the length of his cock and then Kaiba was jerking away, realization dawning. Jounouchi had both his hands on Kaiba’s face, scratching along a broken nail or two until he could fist thick, dark hair, holding him in place with a smirk. “Y’know, Kaiba… I don’t think ya really had it thought out when ya opened ya mouth to taunt me.” Jounouchi let himself chuckle, enjoying the way Kaiba’s quickened huffs through his nose tickled down his jutting cock. “Guess ya just gotta be my bitch now, eh?” 

“Jounouchi! W-wai—” Kaiba cried out, but it was too late, Jounouchi slid his hands back, hooking his thumbs into a sputtering mouth, thrusting forward, but Kaiba managed to jerk fast and hard enough to avoid Jounouchi’s cock from ramming down his throat. 

Angry, angry blue eyes bore into Jounouchi’s, but he could only chuckle in satisfaction at himself, sliding his thumbs between sharp teeth, and surprisingly, Kaiba didn’t bite down. Jounouchi quirked a brow, staring, waiting for Kaiba to do something else, to thrash, to pull free, spit at him, anything… 

But Kaiba did nothing, waiting, resigned? Jounouchi shrugged, he didn’t care, removing one hand to grip his cock, guiding it forward. Hot, gasping breaths greeted his cock and Jounouchi had to resist shuddering, giving Kaiba’s jaw and mouth another hard tug before he pushed past dried lips. 

“Think I found a better use of your mouth, eh Kaiba?” He fought to keep his hips still, to keep from thrusting and jerking, gagging Kaiba, and _oh_ … Now that was an idea. 

Both hands back in thick hair, he maneuvered himself closer, kicking Kaiba’s thighs out of the way, letting himself get as close as he needed. He was tired of the humiliation, tired of feeling like he was lesser in the presence of Kaiba Seto. He was tired of tripping over himself to gain the affection and approval of someone who only knew how to be superior. 

But not now. Now Kaiba was at his mercy, with a cock shoved down his throat, and it was time the bastard _tasted_ humiliation. 

Jounouchi took a fistful of dark hair at the base of Kaiba’s skull, keeping the other on the root of his cock, forcing Kaiba to take him, to taste him, blue eyes open, shocked, tears welling… Jounouchi felt a powerful shudder run through him and he sighed. 

Warmth pooled in his gut and a trembling worry that he’d shoot his load right away niggled at him, but he tightened his grip in Kaiba’s hair, sighing as he let his head fall back, the hot throat around his cock working to take him, to swallow him and he had to chuckle. The urge to shoot off eased away and he looked down just enough to watch Kaiba as he forced him further onto his cock until his nose was resting in his scratchy short hairs. 

Kaiba gagged and tried to suck in air, but he did little else to try to get away and that had Jounouchi quirking a brow, lifting his shirt up with one hand, the other holding Kaiba’s head hard and fast to his groin. “Hey, ya like this?” he asked, jerking his hips for emphasis and Kaiba gagged, saliva starting to run down his chin in thick ropes. Jounouchi chuckled, jerking again and again, relishing the humiliating sounds Kaiba made each time. 

He was delighted and hard and nearly giddy, almost at an all-out thrust as he forced his cock in and out of Kaiba’s mouth and throat. To finally _degrade_ Kaiba, to be the one to force _him_ into submission. Jounouchi shuddered and sighed, holding Kaiba firmly against his groin again, giving short, sharp thrusts, gagging Kaiba over and over, and he savoured the way Kaiba fought to breathe, fought to force him out of his throat, tugging on his restraints and Jounouchi chuckled, stopping his movements to just _feel_ Kaiba gagging on him. 

It wouldn’t be too long, he knew that. Jounouchi was always prone to finishing quickly, but he pulled Kaiba to him faster, using his mouth harder, anything to push back the knot that had formed deep in his gut. He wanted this to last, he _needed_ this to last. 

Another groan and he looked down, Kaiba sputtering, his eyes shut and Jounouchi growled, slapping him a few times, making his face grow an even darker red, “Lookit me!” he snarled, another hard slap and blue eyes flew open. Jounouchi wiped away fresh tears, sliding his fingers down to grasp Kaiba’s chin, jerking him forward hard, uncaring of pooling saliva there. 

“Guess I know what makes ya drool like a _dog_ now, eh, Kaiba?” Jounouchi teased before he let out a deep groan. The knot in his gut was pulling tighter and tighter and he knew it wasn’t going to be long before it broke. With a whine, he picked up the pace of his hips, jerking and thrusting with abandon, uncaring if Kaiba could keep up. He tried to keep one eye open, the hand fisted in Kaiba’s hair white-knuckled, using that cruel mouth for all that it was worth. 

“K-Kaiba!” For a moment, he could pretend, those blue eyes looking up at him, his mouth open and stretched around his cock, and Jounouchi could pretend that it was something more than what it was. He slapped a hot, tear damp cheek, “L-Look at me!” And Kaiba did, eyes clouded over, more hot tears welling to spill over his streaked cheeks. 

A hitching breath and Jounouchi was pushed over the edge, his fingers digging into Kaiba’s skull and chin hard enough to make them ache as his body tensed, his hips jerking erratically. The mouth around him sputtered and choked more, all sorts of indecent squelching sounds and Jounouchi gave up on trying to prolong this, gave up on trying to keep the moment rolling for even a second longer. He let out a groan, a shout, he didn’t know as his ears were ringing and he slammed Kaiba’s face against his groin, buried himself as far as he could go, nearly doubling over Seto as he came in jerking spurts. 

The moments were long, his breathing harsh to his own ears, his mind afloat before he was forced back to Earth, to reality. His body ached as he unfolded himself and took his fingers from Kaiba’s tangled hair. His eyes were unfocused as he pulled back, nearly stumbling, nearly tripping over Kaiba’s splayed, limp legs and he half wondered if Kaiba had blown in his pants, untouched. 

For a single moment, there was only their breathing and Jounouchi looked Kaiba over; he was entirely debauched, head nearly lolling to the side, his arms still stretched above his head. His heart might have been twisting in conflicted knots, but Jounouchi just shrugged it off, taking what he could, whenever he could. It’s what he was good at, after all. 

Kaiba spit and sputtered, cum dribbling down his chin. Jounouchi laughed, tucking himself away, clucking his tongue and tutting. “Now, is that anyway to act, after I was nice enough ta give ya a little treat? What an ungrateful bitch you are…” 

He zipped up, the sound oddly satisfying to his ears. “Heh… I guess I ought ta just leave ya there, like that, ‘till ya can learn your lesson, eh?” Kaiba sputtered again, his face red, his breathing labored and Jounouchi didn’t think he could even talk yet. 

Well… He supposed he came here to work and he certainly had, up to a certain point. He crouched down, rifling through Kaiba’s pockets until he found a leather wallet, the Kaiba Corp. logo emblazoned on it. “Ain’t no use in me walkin’ outta here unpaid, right?” He pulled out a few bills, maybe one or two more than he really thought he deserved, but he didn’t take all of the money, and that’s what really mattered, right? 

He stood with a satisfied aching of his thighs. “I think ya offered to pay me a bit more than this, but I’ll just count ya mouth for the rest of it,” Jounouchi threw over his shoulder with a grin and a final look at the mess that was now Kaiba, tossing the wallet behind himself as he walked out.


End file.
